Sentiment innommé
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Il y avait toujours "ça" qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait ou pensait à lui, mais Kaiba ne comprenait pas. Absolument pas. / Prideshipping.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** Il y avait toujours "ça" qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait ou pensait à lui, mais Kaiba ne comprenait pas. Absolument pas.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

J'ai en fait de la réserve d'OS Prideshipping, ah, ah. =p Je vais remplir le fandooom. /mur/

Cette fois-ci, c'est plus explicite, sans l'être. xD Kaiba étant Kaiba, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour l'instant, c'est l'OS qui me plaît le plus, parmi les cinq que j'ai écrits (il en reste deux à publier). Du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sentiment innommé**

Kaiba sentait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Oui, il cherchait à récupérer son titre de Maître du Jeu.

Oui, il cherchait à être reconnu comme étant le plus fort des duellistes.

Oui, il cherchait à battre Yugi Mutou une bonne fois pour toutes.

Oui, il cherchait à attirer son attention-

_Non !_

Kaiba se massa les tempes, lassé de toutes ces pensées déplacées dont il se retrouvait submergé à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son rival. Son _rival_, point, rien de plus. Pourquoi devait-il toujours suivre le mouvement de ces doigts, la manière dont il marchait, écouter le son de sa voix, grave et régulière, et regarder ces lèvres dès qu'il parlait ?

Non, sincèrement, Seto Kaiba ne pouvait plus endurer tout ceci sans trouver d'explication _logique_. Parce que non, ce n'était pas une _obsession_. Non, non, et encore non. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il l'observe tout le temps, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne sache pas _pourquoi_.

Il détestait cet homme, après tout, malgré tout ce que ses arrière-pensées pouvaient laisser croire. Il mettrait les choses au clair à leur prochain duel ; il essaierait de découvrir d'où venait cette… cette _chose_ qui l'envahissait quand il était en sa présence. Seul à seul, ce serait plus simple, sans les stupides supporters qui parasiteraient sa concentration et sa santé mentale. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces cris d'acclamation et ces paroles futiles qui ne lui faisaient que casser les oreilles.

Kaiba pivota son fauteuil, cessant de regarder par la fenêtre et se saisit du combiné de téléphone. Il chercha rapidement le numéro dans le répertoire et le sélectionna, et attendit.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, une troisième.

_Clink_.

— _Allô, Kame Game Shop, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

— Bonjour M. Mutou, c'est Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba n'entendit aucune réponse durant quelques réponses. Peut-être que le grand-père se demandait pourquoi il appelait – après tout, ce n'était pas dans son genre d'appeler à la boutique de son rival.

Finalement, Salomon sembla retrouver ses mots et répondit.

— _Oh, Kaiba, que puis-je pour toi ?_

— J'ai besoin de parler à Yugi, déclara Kaiba.

Salomon acquiesça et lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Le jeune homme s'autorisa à pousser un soupir, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Yugi sans que cela ne paraisse étrange de sa part. Il le défiait souvent en duel, certes, mais ce serait la première fois qu'il l'invitait dans le bâtiment de la KaibaCorp pour leur affrontement. Avec un peu de chance, son rival ne ferait pas de commentaire dessus et accepterait sans chercher plus loin.

Quelqu'un reprit le combiné à l'autre bout du fil.

— _Oui, Kaiba-kun ?_

Kaiba_-kun_. Voix enfantine. Pas de « Kaiba », ni une voix grave. C'était le « Yugi normal ».

Ah non, il n'allait pas croire à toutes ces bêtises sur l'Egypte et l'esprit du Pharaon ! C'était déjà difficile de gérer ses pensées sur sa potentielle obsession – _envie de battre Yugi_ –, il ne comptait pas rajouter une nouvelle dose de soucis et de prise de tête. Il fallait franchement être totalement débile ou avoir une case en moins pour accepter ces inepties.

Kaiba soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux.

— Yugi, j'aimerai que tu viennes à la KaibaCorp demain pour un duel, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

— _Quoi ?_ s'étonna Yugi, confus. _Je n'y vois pas de problème, mais pourq-_

Yugi laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant alors arquer un sourcil à Kaiba. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait, _cette_ voix lui parvint.

— _C'est d'accord, Kaiba._

_Là_, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, et qui le mènerait à quelque chose. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il donna l'heure du rendez-vous et quelques consignes comme _n'oublie pas ton deck et ton disque de duel_ et _ne sois pas en retard_. Il raccrocha ensuite, se sentant quelque peu soulagé que Yugi ait accepté son défi, autrement il se serait senti humilié.

Cependant, même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, lorsque Yugi se battait, au fond de lui il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne. Cela ne pouvait pas être le même Yugi, à pleurnicher, à parler de manière aussi enfantine, à se tenir nonchalamment. L'autre possédait plus de confidence, plus d'autorité, plus de prestance, plus de maturité-

Voilà qu'il recommençait. Kaiba se racla la gorge et se prit la tête dans les mains, s'accoudant sur son bureau. Pourquoi devait-il ressentir ce sentiment à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _lui_ ? Il ne savait même pas comment l'appeler – l'autre Yugi paraîtrait beaucoup trop incongru, même si, en soi, ce n'était pas faux. Il se souvint alors que parfois, ses amis l'appelaient par le nom « Yami ». Il en ignorait la raison, mais pour le moment, cela suffirait pour Kaiba. Il y avait déjà quelque chose, au moins – il pourrait tout aussi continuer à l'interpeler par « Yugi ».

Kaiba secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas approprié, pour lui. Il voulait que cela soit précis, que les deux facettes soient bien distinguées. Il aurait les idées plus claires ainsi.

Il attendait le lendemain avec impatience.

* * *

— _M. Kaiba, Yugi Mutou est là_, déclara Roland dans l'interphone.

— Faites-le entrer, autorisa Kaiba.

L'heure était enfin venue de battre Yugi – ou Yami, qu'importe. Il récupérerait à la fois son titre et obtiendrait des réponses. Il ne tolérerait pas une autre défaite face à cet homme.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et l'adolescent entra dans ses habits habituels : un débardeur noir, un pantalon bleu foncé en cuir, ce collier, ces ceintures, ces bracelets cloutés, ces boucles, ces chaussures, et évidemment, le Puzzle du Millénium pendu à l'aide d'une chaîne autour de son cou. Bien, il se montrait naturel.

Yami s'avança vers Kaiba et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bureau, croisant les bras. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres pour une raison que l'autre duelliste ignorait.

— Alors Kaiba, on commence le duel ? interrogea Yami sur un ton bien trop confiant.

— Ne sois pas trop pressé de perdre, rétorqua Kaiba en se levant de son fauteuil. Aujourd'hui tu vas perdre.

— C'est ce qu'on verra.

Yami ne semblait absolument pas perturbé, ni curieux de la raison pour laquelle Kaiba l'avait fait venir. Cela arrangeait le PDG qui les conduisit dans une salle de simulation de duels, où ils ne seraient dérangés par personne.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant qu'ils mélangeaient leurs cartes et s'assuraient du fonctionnement de leurs disques de duel. Chacun se dirigea de son côté du terrain, activant leurs disques, et commencèrent. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient comment cela allait se terminer – au grand désarroi de Kaiba, qui persistait à se convaincre que _cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne_ –, mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'apprécier ce duel ni de ressentir l'adrénaline monter en eux.

Les minutes passaient, les deux camps perdaient progressivement des points de vie, les cartes qui les représentaient le mieux étaient jouées, ils se lançaient des sarcasmes et des compliments dissimulés – _« je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ça », « c'est la première fois que tu utilises cette technique », « j'avais vu ce tour venir », « tu es en forme aujourd'hui »._ Kaiba était absorbé par le duel qu'il en oubliait la principale raison de son déroulement ; l'exaltation que lui procurait ce combat lui occupait tout l'esprit, mais il ne manquait pas d'écouter cette voix qui ordonnait à ses monstres d'attaquer ou d'expliquer ses pièges et ses cartes magiques. Un sourire ravi restait obstinément sur son visage, tandis qu'_enfin_, il jouait son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. La noble créature se dressait de toute sa hauteur sur le terrain, rugissant fièrement. Yami sourit également, et par pur hasard – à moins qu'il n'attendait le moment opportun ? –, il sacrifia ses deux monstres présents pour invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres. Comme toujours. Ces deux monstres étaient destinés à se battre l'un contre l'autre ; malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'hologrammes, le regard du jeteur de sorts semblait défier le dragon, tandis que ce dernier le regardait froidement. Une tension familière planait sur le terrain, une espèce d'aura de confiance, de fierté, de joie de se s'affronter. Kaiba ne pouvait pas exactement mettre des mots dessus, mais il aimait cette sensation. Il ne savait pas si Yami ressentait la même chose, mais le large sourire lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il appréciait ce moment.

Evidemment, grâce à ses tours de passe-passe, de ses cartes comme si elles avaient été conçues pour le Magicien des Ténèbres – ou la Magicienne qui n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition –, Yami enchaînait piège sur piège et carte sur carte jusqu'à venir à bout de l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Encore une fois, encore et toujours, et les points de vie de Kaiba tombèrent à zéro.

Yami arborait une expression victorieuse et réjouie, se rapprochant de Kaiba une fois qu'ils quittèrent leurs zones respectives.

— Il semblerait que tu ne sois toujours pas en mesure de me battre, taquina-t-il.

— Demain est un autre jour, on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, renvoya Kaiba avec un rictus.

Yami rit face à la réplique de Kaiba. Ce dernier en appréciait sincèrement le son. Rares étaient les occasions où il l'entendait rire ainsi, aussi ouvertement, de bon cœur. Il aimerait bien qu'il rie plus souvent-

Maudites soient ses arrière-pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elles reviennent ? Il s'en passerait bien. S'il n'en avait pas en premier lieu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'organiser ce duel. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de parcourir ces bras, ce visage, ce cou, ces jambes, cette incessante envie d'écouter simplement cette voix… Yami parlait et Kaiba ne retenait que vaguement ce qu'il disait. Il dut quand même se résoudre à comprendre les mots de son interlocuteur, car ce dernier attendait clairement une réponse qui ne semblait pas venir. Yami arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

— Kaiba, tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il.

Manifestement non.

Kaiba cligna des yeux et fixa Yami, qui soupira.

— Je t'ai dit que tu paraissais étrangement calme après une défaite contre moi, répéta Yami. C'est bizarre. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Lui expliquer que le duel n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais surtout pour le voir ?

Stop, nom de Dieu ! Kaiba haussa les épaules pour cacher son embarras –léger – et croisa les bras.

— Ce n'était pas un duel officiel, et il a été extrêmement rapide, lança-t-il nonchalamment. Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir humilié ou en colère.

— Si tu le dis.

Yami ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais il accepta la réponse qui lui avait été donnée. Il sortit son deck du disque de duel et le rangea dans l'étui accroché à sa ceinture, là où il gardait toujours ses cartes. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Kaiba l'interpela, chose qu'il fit instinctivement sans même savoir pourquoi.

— Yami, attends.

L'esprit du Puzzle se retourna, stupéfait, et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il l'avait bien entendu l'appeler « Yami » et non « Yugi » ? Quelque chose ne tournait absolument pas rond chez Kaiba aujourd'hui. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus, mais la manière dont agissait son rival était clairement inhabituelle, voire suspecte.

Lorsque Kaiba se rendit compte de son lapsus, il grogna et se gifla intérieurement. Et pourquoi l'avoir retenu ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas eu tes réponses._

— C'est vraiment étrange que tu m'appelles par autre chose que « Yugi », fit remarquer Yami, qui arbora pourtant un rictus moqueur. Cela ne me dérange pas, par contre.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, grommela Kaiba.

Yami s'avança lentement près de Kaiba, toujours ce sourire sur le visage. Le PDG dut se forcer à ne pas reculer d'un pas, appréhendant cette expression qu'affichait son rival ; ce n'était pas son genre de regarder les autres de cette manière. Manière qu'il pourrait qualifier de pleinement amusée, moqueuse, séductrice-

Kaiba arrêta de se battre avec ses pensées et décida de les accepter, puisque de toute façon, Yami qui le tirait par la cravate pour qu'il soit à son niveau et qui se penchait sur son oreille, cela le perturbait beaucoup trop. Il sentait le souffle de Yami le chatouiller, alors qu'il prononçait des mots qui s'enregistrèrent automatiquement dans son esprit.

— Pour être honnête, je préfère que tu m'appelles ainsi, susurra-t-il.

Alors doucement, Yami descendit le long du visage de Kaiba, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Alors que tous deux fermaient les yeux, savourant cet instant, Kaiba se retrouva à être celui qui approfondit le baiser, invitant alors Yami à aller plus loin. L'autre duelliste répondit immédiatement, passant sa langue, cherchant celle de son partenaire, alors qu'il plaça ses bras autour du cou de Kaiba. Ce dernier passa naturellement ses mains derrière le dos de Yami, et son esprit semblait se vider de toutes ses questions, de toutes ses pensées, pour ne se focaliser que sur l'homme dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletant, Kaiba retint difficilement l'envie de recommencer, tandis que Yami baissa les yeux. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à une réaction pareille.

Moment gênant pour les deux, durant lequel ils restèrent dans cette position, et n'osèrent pas prononcer un mot, de peur de déblatérer ou de bafouiller – ce qui ne leur ressemblait absolument pas. Yami se remettait du choc d'avoir une réponse à son baiser ; Kaiba restait ébahi par ce sentiment qui revint l'assaillir.

Finalement, ce fut Yami qui brisa le silence, relâchant le cou de Kaiba et se passant une main derrière la nuque.

— Je pense que je vais y aller, marmonna-t-il.

Yami repoussa gentiment les bras qui l'encerclaient et se dirigea d'un pas à la fois précipité et hésitant vers la sortie. Kaiba resta debout, sans savoir que faire, et observa Yami partir. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui courir après ou de le laisser s'en aller ; après tout, que pourrait-il lui dire ? L'esprit du Puzzle lança un dernier regard derrière lui, embarrassé, puis pressa le pas.

Lorsque Yami disparut de la salle, Kaiba ressentait encore ce sentiment en lui.

Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à le nommer.

* * *

Clueless Kaiba is clueless, je vous dis. XD Je dois vous avouer que, même si Yami est mon personnage préféré, Kaiba est plus intéressant à exploiter en fic. C'est plus drôle de le faire réfléchir et de se casser la tête sur des choses qu'il ne veut pas admettre !

Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
